Renaissance Man
by Casiana Joy
Summary: Dumbledore requests Hermione to become a death eater and asks Snape to train her. But when a loose spell sends Snape back to the Rennaisance with amnesia, can Hermione get his memory back and bring him home safely? this is a repost my edited version
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**The dungeon was dark and damp when Severus Snape returned there, two qualities in a room that he openly welcomed. However, the air was also stuffy and confining, most likely related to the fact that he had just come from a much larger dungeon established in the Malfoy estate, and this one, being miniscule in comparison, gave him no comfort from what he had just heard that night.**

**::Flashback::**

_**Upon entering the Malfoy's dungeon, Severus knew something was odd. Many of the Dark Lord's cronies were gathered, but not the Lord himself. He knew that he might never be invited to another Death Eater gathering with Voldemort. His betrayal was known all too well. However, Lucius had no idea of said betrayal, so often invited him to his own little dark gatherings. His nerves were on end due to the black-robed wizards currently congregating in whispers. Quick glances were directed towards Severus as he made his way through the crowd. Something was up, he knew; something that involved him.**_

_**The thought made his skin crawl. If what happened meant the Dark Lord planned to be rid of him, what would happen? Would he be cursed? Would he be killed? What would become of the Order without him passing on information?**_

_**Though his insides were turning, Severus' composure reflected nothing but a calm, almost disinterested look, which in truth made his looks even more menacing. He had grown his hair out three inches from its original length, enough so that all but one strand in the front could be pulled back. He found that doing so made his hair healthier, no longer limp and greasy looking from constantly being over smoking cauldrons. His skin, though still incredibly pale, had a healthier glow due to Dumbledore's nagging about his health. Other than that nothing else seemed to be different. He still wore his trademark black robes, though they were slightly thinner. He had the same composure, the same scowl, the same disinterested drawl in his voice.**_

"_**Severus!" A stark blonde head made its way through the crowd, contrasting greatly with the black from the room. Lucius Malfoy came forth, followed by his self-praised son, Draco. Severus sighed inwardly. Here it comes.**_

"_**Severus, we've a new member joining us. Draco tells me she went to school with him." Lucius stared into his old friend's eyes. "Oddly enough, she was in Gryffindor. What do you make of this?"**_

_**Severus turned names over in his brain. Who could it possibly be?**_

"_**I don't approve," Lucius continued, ignoring his own question. "Muggleborn, I hear."**_

_**Still, Severus had no idea. "Where is she?" he asked.**_

"_**With McNair: I'm to take you to her. I believe you're to be her instructor." As they walked through the room, Severus pondered something that didn't make sense. Why would Voldemort have friendly ties with a muggleborn?**_

"_**Are you sure it is wise to leave McNair with such precious cargo?" Snape drawled, trying to ease his mind.**_

"_**McNair has explicit instructions from My Lord not to touch the lady, and even he knows better than to go against such orders."**_

_**Lucius opened the door to a larger room, and Snape walked in. McNair was standing, talking with a woman, a woman he recognized-**_

_**As Hermione Granger.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Now Severus knew what Voldemort was planning. Hermione Granger had close ties to both Harry Potter and the Order. Not only that, but she was also considered the greatest witch of her generation. Voldemort would of course ignore her 'foul' blood for these reasons. But why did Hermione come to him in the first place?**_

_**Severus bowed. "McNair. I am under the impression that My Lord requested me?"**_

"_**Yes, Severus," the man rasped. "This is Miss Hermione Granger. I believe you taught her in her Hogwarts years?" Severus nodded. "Good, then she is used to your teaching. Severus, My Lord wanted us to assign her to a teacher. We have chosen you to teach her our ways. She will be your student, just as Draco is to his father. Now go."**_

_**Severus bowed once again before nodding to Hermione and walked out of the room. He heard her follow quickly. It was hard for her to keep up with his long strides.**_

"_**Miss Granger, we are taking our leave. We will practice where we have more privacy." He delivered the message to Lucius, turned swiftly, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. His eyes locked with her rich, honey-colored stare for a moment, and lingered as they apparated.**_

_**As they landed, the girl in his arms stumbled slightly; he tightened his hold around her waist. She looked up, her blushing red face covered by her trademark bushy hair. "Careful," he whispered.**_

_**Hermione hadn't changed much at all since he'd seen her last. Her hair was longer, albeit still frizzy. However, it suited her. She was pale. Dark circles fell around her rather red and puffy eyes, eyes filled with sorrow. With these eyes she surveyed their surroundings.**_

_**He had brought them to a bare clearing in the middle of the forbidden forest. This place gave them the much-needed privacy he desired as well as a feeling of familiarity. As a student he often came here to think. He sighed and heavily sat on a rock, rubbing his temples. "Miss Granger, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"**_

_**She didn't speak, but continued to look around. Severus sighed again and held his head in his hands, rubbing vigorously. Quietly, she finally whispered her answer.**_

"_**Getting revenge on my best friend's death."**_

_**At this he looked up. Her best friend… that's right, last year Ronald Weasley was killed during an out of control battle. But… he didn't understand. If she wanted revenge, she would fight Voldemort, not join him!**_

_**She explained, turning around to face him. "Do you honestly think I would submit myself to such evil- to such danger? Dumbledore knows you're not as trusted anymore. He knows Voldemort suspects something. He also knows that inside information is vital. He chose me to act out the part of a lost soul. Everyone knows I'm smart, that I have close ties to both Harry and Dumbledore. Not even Voldemort would turn down a mudblood with my advantages. Also, this way I can act out my revenge for Ron." Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at him, remembering her old friendship. "Do you understand? I'm a necessity now."**_

_**In anger and frustration, he stood up quickly and began to pace. "Dumbledore, you old prat," he grumbled. Then a thought crossed his mind. It might not be too late…**_

_**In haste he grabbed her left arm and pushed up the sleeve to reveal a snake slithering out of a skull. Disgusted, he shoved it away, turning around.**_

_**Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to carry this burden yourself. I am sorry for butting into your life. All I ask for is your help- teach me how to lead a proper death eater life, and then I'll leave."**_

_**Severus sighed. "It's not like I have a choice, do I?" He turned to look at her. "You've been marked."**_

_**She smiled sheepishly. "No, I suppose you don't." Looking around again she asked, "Where did you bring us?"**_

"_**To my sanctuary as a student." He bent down next to the rock he had sat on, and shoved it with all of his might until it was about a foot back. Reaching down into a pit inlayed with wood, he removed a bottle of brandy and a stack of cauldron cakes. "Preserved by magic," he explained as he handed his confused companion one of the cakes, and drank from the bottle.**_

"_**You drank when you were a student?"**_

"_**Of course I did," he snorted. "You were prefect before, you know how many bottles of alcohol we end up confiscating."**_

_**She giggled slightly, and he blinked up at her. "If we're going to spend time together, you have to not do that,"he told her, eyebrow raised. "It's unnerving."**_

**_Smiling, she took a drink of the brandy. "You'll get used to it, _Professor_."_**

_**He had half a mind to take points from Gryffindor.**_

**::End Flashback::**

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
